


Drarry - Post War

by Aprilmallick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Post-Canon, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilmallick/pseuds/Aprilmallick
Summary: Draco is really confused.  Why would Harry save him in the room of requirement?  He decides to confront him.





	Drarry - Post War

"So... Why'd you do it?"

Harry wheeled around, blinking at Malfoy's voice.

"Do what?" He asked cautiously, although he thought he already knew. 

"You saved my life," the blond said, frowning thoughtfully. "You could have just gotten out but you risked your life for me. We hate each other. Why on earth would you do that?"

Harry looked into Malfoy's eyes, which for once weren't narrowed in malice, but confusion. 

He sighed. "Look, it was a while ago. Why don't we just forget about it? You would have done the same."

Harry's stomach squirmed uncomfortably at the memory of Draco's arms wrapped around his waist. 

"I wouldn't have." Malfoy contradicted, moving closer. "And it wasn't so long ago. It's only been a month. Is that really why you did it? Because you thought I'd do the same?"

"Well... No, maybe you wouldn't have," Harry admitted. "But only because if the Voldemort or any of the death eaters found out they'd've killed you, yeah?"

He wasn't sure why he was defending Malfoy's would-be actions.

"Maybe," Malfoy acknowledged. "You still haven't really answered my question though."

He moved another step closer. 

"Well..." Harry's tongue darted out to wet his lips ever so slightly. He noticed Malfoy's eyes following the movement, and his own eyes narrowed. "Why would you?" He asked daringly, "Save me, I mean."

Malfoy froze, an unreadable expression on his face. "Well we never established that I would," he drawled. "Either way, I see. It was just Potter's hero complex." He began turning away. "Sorry perfect Potter, I won't be bothering you again."

Anger, boiling hot rage, filled Harry from the inside out. Along with it, was that... Passion? All Harry knew was that Malfoy was not going to walk away from him. Not now. 

Harry caught Draco by the sleeve and yanked, shoving him up again the corridor wall by the front of his robes. 

"No," He snarled, "I asked why. You're not going anywhere until you answer."

Malfoy's expression was seething, but he made no attempt to draw his wand or get away. 

"What about you?" He snapped back, craning his head forward, so that it was in Harry's face, "I asked first, you answer first. Tell me why you did it!"

Harry's mind went blank. Then suddenly it cleared, and everything clicked gloriously into place. 

"Because I like you, you prat!" He bellowed. His voice echoed down the empty corridor, shocking both of them into silence. 

Malfoy smirked, but before he could say anything, all at once, not even sure who had initiated it, they were snogging furiously. 

Harry couldn't help but think that for the first time since he'd defeated Voldemort, everything felt okay again.


End file.
